Life and love
by Novi-kun
Summary: Naruto and Kyuubi have a secret, and now Naruto has two people after his affections, but he has no idea what love is who will be the one to show him? Naru? yaoi, shonenai, WAFF, WIP
1. Chapter 1

A/N: yes this is a repost, but I edited some stuff and made all of the chaps better XD

Chapter 1: the fight begins

A blonde swiftly dodged a kunai that embedded itself onto a tree just barely missing his head. A smirk came over Naruto's face as he rebounded, and struck out at Sasuke, who easily evaded the blow to the stomach. Sparring with Sasuke was fun, but Naruto wished he could use his full power… 'oh well, but this has dragged on long enough' he thought, dropping to his knee Naruto twisted around and landed a kick to the back of Sasuke's knees, sending the brunette down to the ground panting and sweaty.

Naruto, who wasn't even breathing hard, held a hand out to Sasuke who took it with a "hn" and turned to walk away.

"See ya later dobe" he called out over his shoulder, before racing back to his house before Naruto could see the growing 'problem' that he had.

-----

Naruto kicked open the door to his apartment, letting his uncomfortable human form slip into his much more natural demon form.

Nobody knew, but Naruto and the Kyuubi had completely merged. The day it happened was extremely painful for them both, but they both loved the result. Naruto was now technically demon, and had the strength and speed of one. The Kyuubi had also informed him that with training he could switch between his demon and human sides, doubling or tripling his already immense chakra reserves, and his strength.

During one of their mental spars after the merging, Naruto had instinctively made to power up the reseingan(sp?) and was amazed when the normally blue ball of chakra was glowing a deep red. Aiming at Kyuubi Naruto took her down in one hit.

Along with the merging, Naruto had gained access to the Kyuubi's mind giving him nearly unlimited access to new jutsu's and all of the Kyuubi's memories. However the fun didn't end there, Naruto's looks had changed, startling himself at first, but he grew to like his demon form more than his human one, and it had become habit for him to stay in his demon form in private than in his human form.

Falling onto his bed Naruto fell instantly to sleep.

------Naruto's dream-------

_Naruto arched against the lips that were ravaging his body, and slowly traveling lower. _

"_Yes please" he heard himself beg, but right before the person got to his goal, he stopped. Naruto was momentarily confused before the sensation of being filled by his lover took over him completely _

_Opening groggy eyes to look up at the person above him he heard himself mutter "Please…." To the brunette, but before a name passed his lips he awoke_

-------------------------------

Naruto awoke, panting and sweaty. Standing up to get a glass of water, he froze. Reaching down to his crotch he felt around, bringing his hand back up to his face, he looked at the sticky, white, liquid on his fingers.

"What is this?" he asked to the air (poor innocent Naruto ) whatever it was, it was becoming really uncomfortable really quickly. Frowning, Naruto stripped into his birthday suit, quickly found another pair of black boxers, and threw the others onto his couch.

Opening his window, Naruto sighed as he looked out over the dense forest that surrounded his apartment. If only everything could look as peaceful as it did at night… Turning from his window, he turned off his light, and shut the window with a click, laying back down on his bed.

Deciding that he'd ask Sasuke about the strange liquid tomorrow, Naruto fell back asleep, luckily this time it was dreamless.

----in the Uchiha manor----

Sasuke paced the empty halls of his mansion. Once again he couldn't get any sleep, his thoughts plagued by a certain blonde. He knew he loved Naruto, plain and simple, but did the blonde return the feelings?

Did Naruto even know what love was? He never showed any type of real affection towards anyone, male or female. Hell, was Naruto even gay?

To hell with it, he'd _talk_ with Naruto tomorrow. Nodding to himself, Sasuke steeled his will. Yes, tomorrow, Naruto would know how he felt.

----------------

Kiba fell to the ground, Akamaru jumping onto his chest.

"Good sparring buddy" Kiba said in between pants patting Akamaru's head. Akamaru gave a jolly "Arf!" laying down on his masters chest.

Kiba just noticed that it had gotten extremely dark out. "How do you feel about camping out again?" Akamaru gave a small bark of agreement, before running out to an open space, far enough to be out of sight, but not out of his master's scent.

Kiba didn't immediately follow his companion, instead he looked up at a light that he saw a few hundred yards away. From the third story opening, came the most interesting sent of forest, cinnamon, and the purest wind. Kiba inhaled the scent deeply, it was heaven…

Suddenly the light turned off, and a snap was heard, the scent abruptly shut off, yet still burned in Kiba's memory. Kiba turned from the window, walking towards Akamaru. Laying down next to him he muttered a "Night 'maru" before falling into a deep content sleep, the wonderful scent staying in his nose.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto awoke the next morning with a deep yawn, stretching his arms out. Rolling over to smash the alarm clock, Naruto noticed the time and yelped. "7:30! I'M LATE!" he shouted, running around his apartment, looking for a clean set of his signature orange jump suit.

Kyuubi had stirred awake a while ago and was laughing at her kit's antics. "_You know, it would really help if you actually CLEANED once and a while" _the Kyuubi's voice echoed in Naruto's head.

'Shut it damned fox' Naruto said, finding a clean set and slipping it on.

"_What's the big hurry anyway? It's just another day of training." _She said in Naruto's head.

'I know, but if I'm late again Kakashi-sensei is gonna be reaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllyyyyyyyyy pissed' Naruto replied, flinching as he thought about the last time he was later than Kakashi. Hurrying even faster, Naruto flew out of his apartment, using the rooftops to reach the rendezvous point faster.

The Kyuubi had a weird feeling about today, but didn't mention anything to her stressed kit, as she watched, amused as he nearly killed himself trying to beat his teacher to the meeting place.

-------

Sasuke was leaning against the side of the bridge, arms crossed across his chest. To anybody that didn't know him they would think that he was asleep, to anybody that did know him, he was sending off the trademark 'I'm queen pissy stay the fuck away from me' vibes.

Sakura on the other hand was busy pacing the bridge, "Where are those two!" she yelled in annoyance to nobody in particular. Sasuke just gave his usual "hn" in agreement to the statement. 'Damnit, Naruto I was supposed to get to talk to you **before** training today, but of course, the second time in your life that you're late was TODAY' Sasuke thought angrily.

Sakura had been going on for about fifteen minutes now how Naruto was too stupid to show up and Kakashi-sensei was too lazy, and frankly it was getting on Sasuke's nerves.

"Shut up Sakura" he said, never looking up. Sakura however, froze mid rant, and hung her head. "Gomen Sasuke-kun" She said, not uttering another word.

Not more than two seconds later, Naruto arrived, panting and sweaty, Kakashi appearing not more than a second after Naruto.

"Sorry that I'm late, but a dolphin crossed my path and…"

"Kakashi-sensei, we don't need to here your perverted recount on what happened with Iruka-sensei today" Naruto said, rolling his eyes. Squad 7 had figured out early on that something was going on between Iruka and Kakashi, but until Naruto literally walked _in_ on them, they didn't know what.

But faithful as always, only team 7, and of course Iruka, knew about the relationship.

The entire squad broke out in laughter, as Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Aa, anyway, lets get started on today's training eh! I have a surprise for you!" Kakashi said.

However Naruto had already figured out what the surprise was, as they were walking up towards them at that moment.

"HEY DOG-BREATH!" Naruto shouted, running over to get Kiba in a headlock that was quickly reversed. Hinata giggled with a slight blush while Shino didn't change (A/N: typical, he'd be so much more fun if he got the frozen stick removed )

"How's it going Naru…" Kiba froze mid sentence. Bending down he sniffed right by Naruto's shoulder. A strong scent of forest, cinnamon, and the purest wind filled his nose. 'Damn, that scent is so addicting…' Kiba had his eyes closed as he continued to inhale the sweet scent, not remembering who exactly he was smelling, and why they smelled so damn good.

Naruto blushed, pushing Kiba away quickly, "KIBA WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" he shouted, Kiba just turned away, a large blush on his cheeks.

Everybody was staring at Kiba, and even Akamaru was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. Akamaru was the only one who knew Kiba's little secret crush on the blonde, as his family would probably disown him for even having any homosexual thought.

Kakashi took pity on Kiba and broke the tension, but not missing the daggers that Sasuke was glaring at Kiba. 'hmm this could be interesting' he said, looking over to Naruto who seemed oblivious to Sasuke's jealous internal rage. 'verrrrry interesting' he confirmed.

Breaking the awkward silence, Kakashi spoke up, "So let's start the sparring already, team 8, you're under my command for the next week, so let's make the best of it. For today's matches, we'll have: Hinata vs. Sakura, Shino vs. Naruto, and Kiba vs. Sasuke" Kakashi smiled at the last paring as it left his lips, this was gonna be fun.

----------end chap---------

Like it/love it? Please review and tell me what you think, the more reviews I get, the quicker I write longer chapters

Je ne,

Novi-kun


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sry for the long wait but I'M BACK BABY !

Any who without further delay, lets begin!

Chapter 2: The fight, and first moves

The three pairs of combatants stood across from each other in their zones. There were three sparring areas set up about 100 yards from each other, giving each team ample fighting room without worry of hitting the other opponents.

----Sakura/Hinata fight scene-----

Sakura and Hinata stood across from each other, both in a fighting stance. When they heard Kakashi's begin they charged towards each other. Sakura tried to strike first, throwing two kunai towards the rapidly approaching Hinata, she dove under Hinata mid stride and threw a senbon needle where Hinata's stomach should've been, however right as the senbon hit, the 'Hinata' exploded into a log.

"A substitution jutsu!" exclaimed Sakura, diving away from the barrage of kunai and shuriken that came her way. Hinata was following every movement from a safe distance hidden in a tree. Watching every move. Seeing her chance to strike, she deactivated her bloodline limit, and jumped right behind Sakura who had run under the tree where she was hiding.

A sudden blow had felled her opponent. Apologetically Hinata picked up Sakura's limp body. Hinata hated fighting, but better to disarm than to injure right?

--------Naruto/Shino fight scene----

"I don't wanna hurt you buggy, so why don't you just give up?" Naruto said hopefully.

"Not a chance" the bug wielder replied.

The fight had begun suddenly, but it was over just as quickly from Naruto's perspective. Naruto charged at the un-moving Shino, moving to land a punch in the bug user's head, but half way through the motion he moved with his true speed, and changed his momentum from a punch with his right arm, to a kick with his left foot.

Shino had no time to escape. His last conscious thought was 'when could Naruto move that fast!' then darkness overtook him.

-------Kiba/Sasuke fight scene (hooray! From crowd)-----

"Back off dog breath, he's mine" Sasuke said during a deadlock in their 'spar'

"Damnit Uchiha he's mine get your pale ass over it!" Kiba roared, throwing a kick to Sasuke's legs that was easily dodged.

"Not in this life!" Sasuke rebounded off of a near by tree, and charged towards the dog master, only to be stopped by an angry Akamaru biting his ankle hard enough to draw blood. Muttering a few words kiba changed Akamaru into a beast/human cross. But now instead of teeth, there were two kunai buried into Sasuke's ankle keeping him pinned to the ground.

Naruto had left Shino with Kakashi, and went to observe the fight with Sasuke and Kiba. However his plans were ruined when he heard them yelling. Letting his demon side take over, Naruto's looks changed. He had 6 long red fox tails behind him, red fox ears, and red silted eyes like a cat.

Hiding in a tree nearby, he uses his animal senses to pick up the conversation, masking his chakra better than anyone knew he was possible of doing. Watching the fight, Naruto almost laughed at how easily Kiba had passed Sasuke's guard.

"Now that you're pinned you have to listen to me" Kiba said, a confident smirk on his face. "I can tell that you want Naruto just as bad as I do so I purpose a competition." This got Sasuke's attention, dog shit actually wanted to think!

At the mention of his name, Naruto perked up even more, now listing intently to their conversation.

"Why not let Naruto choose? Drop all of the plans you had for getting him and let him come to one of us. The one he chooses gets him, and the loser has to accept that. Deal?"

Kiba asked, pretty confident in who Naruto would choose

"Deal" Sasuke managed to grunt out through the pain in his ankle, he wouldn't be walking anytime soon.

Naruto was pissed to say the least, he was not some trophy to be won.

'_Aww don't be so angry kit, you should be flattered you have two people that I KNOW you have a crush on, chasing after your affection.'_

'Damnit kyuubi you don't understand… They obviously care more about themselves then me'

'_Oh I understand perfectly well kit, well at least why don't you play along for now? It is almost time for you to find a mate_'

'You aren't gonna be happy until I get laid are you?'

The kyuubi just laughed.

Naruto arrived back at the meeting place in a slightly better mood. Fading back into his human form, he walked into where he saw Sasuke leaning on Kiba's shoulder. Putting on his 'dobe' mask he said, "Hey Sasuke-teme it looks like Kiba beat you up pretty good."

Sasuke's only reply was a grouchy sounding "hn"

Naruto didn't see the smirk that Kiba gave down to Sasuke, who only glared in return.

Kakashi didn't miss the exchange and smirked behind his mask, "that'll be all of the training for today, take the rest of the day off." And with that he left to Iruka's house, a perverted grin already plastered to his face

Sakura and Hinata had left together, something about "girl time" making all three males roll their eyes. Before Kiba or Sasuke could make a move to Naruto he was already gone, yelling over his shoulder "Who wants to treat me to ramen?" Sasuke groaned, while Kiba just jogged up behind the bouncy blonde.

"Why not Naru-_kun_" Kiba said, hoping Naruto would catch the new nickname. When a slight blush covered Naruto's features Kiba smirked back a the fuming Sasuke, making the victory sign behind his back so Naruto wouldn't notice.

-------end chappie!---------

A/N: I know, short, but other than that was it good? Plz REVIEW!

Arigato

-KYK


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for the long break, but I've been swamped. OO;;

Any who lets get started with this chappie XD

Ch 4: love's first draw.

Kiba walked next to Naruto matching his slow and relaxed pace. Hands behind his head in a relaxed position, Naruto looked up at the sky, seemingly ignoring Kiba, slightly annoying the Inukuza, who was rolling various plots of how to get Naruto to kiss him rolling though his head.

----Kiba's thoughts (be warned cheesier than a block of French cheese)--------

_Sasuke Uchiha was hanging off of the side of the Hokage mountain, a look of fear was registered on his face. Reaching down Kiba pulled up the Uchiha. Putting him on the ground. A Naruto clad in a white dress ran up and hugged Kiba tight. "Oh Kiba you're my hero" ((OMG… snore…)) Naruto said, before kissing the dog master passionately_

-----end---------

Kiba was wearing a grin that reminded Naruto so much of his 'Ero-senin' that it was almost creepy.

Just to keep the dog lover on his toes, Naruto took a back alley that led in the opposite direction of the ramen stand. Stopping in front of a door that looked like it was about to fall off of it's rusted hinges.

"Here we are Kiba-_kun_" Naruto said, a seductive hint to his voice. Kiba instantly snapped back to reality, looking at the door before them.

"Um… Naruto where are we?" looking up Kiba noticed the word Paradise written shabbily above the door.

"My other job, this is what I spend my nights doing." Kiba gulped, this place looked like a strip club… "come on in!" Pushing open the door, Kiba was in awe by what he saw. There wasn't much to the room itself just red walls, a stone floor, and about 20 food/water dishes laying lined up against the wall. Naruto walked through a flap door, saying "I'll be right back, wait there"

Kiba laid down on the floor, his nose twitching. 'Smells interesting in here almost like…." Then it dawned on him, but one second to late, for just then Naruto burst in and shouted "ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" within the second, about 20 foxes jumped on him, biting/licking his face, or scratching at anything else. Akamaru who was sitting by the door the whole time started laughing at the dog master.

"Bark, bark, bar!" (sheesh Kiba get it together! You're embarrassing me!)

Naruto heard this (and could understand it due to the fact he was part fox which is a wild dog technically XP) and walked over to Akamaru smiling and said, "I almost feel bad for the guy don't you?"

"Woof" (not really"

Naruto burst out in laughter, not noticing that Kiba had wrestled the foxes off of him and was standing a few feet away. Pretending not to notice that he had just seen Naruto and Akamaru talking, he asked "Hey Naruto, what's with all of the foxes?"

Naruto just smiled and pointed up. Kiba looked up and gasped in shock. On the ceiling there was a picture of the kyuubi no kitsune, all nine of her tails displayed regally behind her. (the actual pick can be viewed at: ) Kiba looked to the foxes, and back to Naruto.

"So you're saying that these are its kits?" Naruto gave kiba a death glare that would've scared Itachi "_SHE_ is not an IT, she was a living breathing creature, just like us! And she deserves as much if not more respect than the Hokage herself!"

Kiba was shocked speechless, Naruto had just shouted, and Naruto NEVER shouted in anger at his friends. 'There is obviously some connection between the two…. Ground to be treaded lightly I guess' Kiba thought to himself

Kiba snapped back to his senses when Naruto said "Common lets go get some ramen!" a cheery grin back on his face as he pulled Kiba out of the room, and back into the alley. Locking the door, Naruto took off expecting Kiba to follow.

------------------------somewhere above------

Sasuke watched as the pair left, thinking about what his first step should be, he went back to his home. Little did he know his entire life would change at that point.

---------at the ramen stand------------

Naruto as usual was inhaling his ramen like it was his last meal, always asking for another bowl. On his 5th Kiba stopped him, something about "not being made of money" On the way back to Naruto's apartment, Kiba was zoned out again.

-----------in Kiba's head (not AS cheesy this time!)-------

"_Well I guess it's time for me to go..." Naruto said, standing against his door, facing Kiba. Without warning kiba crushed his lips to Naruto's a low purr escaping from the blonde's lips. Kiba ran his tongue over Naruto's lips, asking for entrance, which Naruto eagerly gave. The kiss was long, but felt short for both of them as they pulled away gasping for breath. Kiba was about to start in again when_

-----------reality------------------

"HEY DOG-BREATH we're here!" Naruto shouted for the 3rd time, finally catching Kiba's attention. Naruto opened his apartment door, and turned back to Kiba. "Well… I guess it's time for me to go…." Kiba stepped closer, wrapping his arm around Naruto's waist possessively, leaning in Kiba pressed his lips to Naruto's when a 'pop' was heard. And in 'Naruto's' place was now Akamaru, who was barking/laughing his ass off. Naruto just smirked and said "See ya later" from inside his apartment and then closed the door.

Kiba just stood there for a second, his companion still laughing himself sick. "Oh shut UP!" he said, walking back home.

Naruto laid down on his bed snickering. 'well that's one down, one to go. I wonder how Sasuke's gonna approach me…'

'_you are never gonna get laid at this rate' _the kyuubi said in his head

'don't worry damned fox, I will eventually'

And with that thought, Naruto fell asleep.

-----------------

End chapter

Kyuubi: so whacha think? plz review and say or no new chappie! arent i so evil


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, you all can officially call me the worst updater ever!!!! I've just been swamped with so much work and stuff! But I've been working hard and I've rewarded all of your long hard waiting with another chapter.

Ch. 4: Sasuke's advance.

_Naruto moaned as the brunette sped up his pace. This was bliss, pure bliss. Naruto could feel his end approaching._

"_Ngh… I'm gonna…!" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as the waves of bliss started to come over him…_

_-----------------------------------_

**RIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGG RRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!!**

Naruto shot up, swearing that he was going to kill whoever invented the alarm clock. Throwing a well aimed pillow he knocked the annoyance off of the shelf and onto the floor where it shattered into a few pieces.

"Good riddance" Grumbled Naruto, groggy from his rude awakening. Hopping out of bed, Naruto walked into his bathroom, which by all means wasn't far away especially in a 4 room apartment, but still Naruto's joints protested the movement. Finally he made it to his bathroom, looking at his reflection in the mirror, the blonde decided that he REALLY needed a vacation.

Clad only in a pair of blue pajama pants, (with foxes on them of course!!) Naruto walked into his kitchen/dining room, and pulled out a chair, automatically sitting down to moan and grumble about the morning as was his morning ritual. Subconsciously Naruto realized that there was a nice three egg and meat omelet sitting right in front of him, and as Naruto picked up the fork and started eating, still thinking about ways to assassinate the inventor of the alarm clock, his conscious mind caught up to his sub-conscious.

Standing up and whipping around Naruto saw none other than Uchiha Sasuke dressed in a chef's apron, holding a frying pan in one hand, and a spatula. Naruto didn't know exactly what to do, and as the kyuubi no kitsune was slack jawed inside of his head right now, he went to his first normal reaction and started to laugh hysterically.

Sasuke frowned "What's so funny dobe?" Putting the pan down, Sasuke took out another plate and put his omelet on it and sat down at the table. Once Naruto stopped laughing, he sat at the table once more, and answered. "The great Uchiha Sasuke cooking breakfast in an apron! I so wish that I had a camera!" Naruto continued to eat. "Well at least you can cook!"

Sasuke just gave a "hn" for a response and finished his meal. Standing up, the Uchiha dumped both his and Naruto's plat in the sink and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Lets go dobe."

"Go where? Its four in the morning!" Complained Naruto, but he let himself be dragged out of his apartment and into the street. Grabbing Naruto, Sasuke made a few quick hand sings and they were teleported to the roof of the main building of the Uchiha estates. "Why did you drag me all the way out here teme!" Naruto said, looking around in the darkness and seeing nothing. "Just wait dobe"

Naruto grumbled something about pushy Uchiha's but did as Sasuke asked. About five minutes later Sasuke spoke up "Look". Sasuke pointed towards the east where the sun was just coming up. The first streaks of light illuminated the sun a deep red, and as the sun continued to rise, the surroundings became visible. A great pond stood at their feet, surrounded by forest and as the sun broke over the trees, the whole sight was as moving as it was beautiful.

Naruto gasped. Sasuke stood behind the blonde, his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "Sasuke… Its so… beautiful."

Sasuke smirked, "Beautiful people deserve beautiful things." Now it was Naruto's time to smile. "Who knew that you could be such a hopeless romantic?" Sasuke just shrugged "After being stalked by possessive fan girls for most of your life, you pick up on some pointers."

Naruto grinned. "But you won't get any that easily! Takes more than that to win me teme!" and with that, the kyuubi holder vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Damn it!" Cursed Sasuke, not catching the chakra signature of the person walking up next to him. "Looks like you broke the rules Uchiha" Said a grinning dog-master.

"Bite me Kiba" Was Sasuke's only reply before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

--------------------at training that day------------------

7 AM sharp, Kakashi finally showed, much to his student's despair. "Kakashi-sensei! You're three hours late!" Yelled an angry Naruto. Crossing his arms he said, "let me guess: 'I found this dolphin just waiting for me in my bed room and…" As Naruto finished his little speech, the three members of team seven broke out in laughter, much to their teachers disdain.

"Just for that, we will NOT get the day off as I had planned". The three students instantly shut up, all three mentally complaining about 'sensei that need to get laid more often.'

"Naruto and Sasuke, you two will take the first match."

Groaning, the Uchiha heir walked over to the training grounds, a smirking Naruto trailing behind. "Ready to loose teme?"

Sasuke just grunted, "Not in your dreams dobe." And with that the two sped towards each other. The fight was routine as long as you ignored the gropes and kisses that Naruto would occasionally give when neither Kakashi nor Sakura could see. Sasuke, who was quickly getting flustered by all of the MAJORLY inappropriate attention was getting distracted, and that was all the opening that Naruto needed. Mid-air, Naruto flipped around, driving his knee right into the approaching Uchiha's stomach. Sasuke collapsed on the ground, spewing his breakfast all over the place. Naruto kneeled down to him, and whispered into his ear: "The next time you want to try something like this morning, make it _real_ Sasuke, because I'm not some fucking trophy to be won."

Sasuke just groaned and passed out, as Sakura treated him as best as she could. Naruto just intertwined his fingers behind his head and walked away, internally smirking at how good the day had been.


End file.
